


Majesty, Royalty

by ThunderDownOnGreenside



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Seijuurou hates it, Bantering, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Formal Affairs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MikoRin, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Rin is sexy as hell, Secret Relationship, SeijuuRin, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderDownOnGreenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s graceful, gorgeous, seven levels of sin and heaven and just barely restrained to reality by the steady pressure of his commander’s hand set firmly at his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesty, Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to practice writing sex and banter stuff again, so of course I was going to use these two XD I worked super hard on this one! I hope you like it~

He’s been watching him all night, the way he moves, the way he dances. Honestly, he’s beautiful, graceful and charismatic. He can’t hear him from this distance, but it’s simple to see that his words are easy and flattering, the attractive type of silver tongue, the kind that wraps his voice around his words, vaguely sultry and altogether convincing. He fits right in here, in this world of wayward lords and ladies, this isolated environment of high-class attitudes and trappings that he’s found himself in tonight.

 

Honestly, Seijuurou would rather be anywhere than here. This is not his kind of place, and he can’t see it becoming one anytime soon. He can’t be the only one who worked himself up from nothing in order to get this far, and yet it’s proving relatively difficult to locate someone else who shares his common-man sentiments. Not that he’s common, per se – being a military commander definitely comes with a certain sense of class – but all of this forced propriety and sincerity makes him rather uncomfortable. He’s the honest type, not really inclined to keep secrets or play these egotistical pretending games. Really, he’s just here for diplomacy’s sake.

 

That, and to keep an eye on Rin.

 

His lieutenant is a troublemaker at best, an instigator at worst, gorgeous and clever and very good at said egotistical pretending games. Seijuurou may be babysitting him, but Rin makes it easy to keep track of him with the way he moves, the way he interacts, the way he flirts and leans in close and knows exactly how to drive anyone – especially his commander – absolutely insane. It doesn’t take much; a little canting of the hips, a slight arching of the back, a delicate brush of fingers as he smoothes his hair into a low ponytail, accentuating the line of his throat and the slope of his shoulders. He looks positively glamorous in his form-fitting coat, the dark colors of his dress uniform accessorized by all of his honors and gold cords; really, he tries too hard to present his accomplishments, but everyone always eats it up anyway.

 

“High Commander Mikoshiba, I presume?”

 

The redhead blinks as Rin sashays up into his personal space, the usual seductive grin on his face and a subtle flush of alcohol on his cheeks. He’s achingly attractive like this, enjoying himself despite the disillusionment running high around him.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Seijuurou plays along with a curt nod of his head, watching with poorly disguised fascination as Rin laughs at his actions. “And who might you be?”

 

“Lieutenant Commander Rin Matsuoka, sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” His bow is more like a curtsy, dramatic and designed to exemplify his natural grace. Seijuurou bows in return, smirking as he catches Rin’s white-gloved hand in his own and presses a pointed kiss against the back of it.

 

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.” The older man teases, his voice slightly lower than usual, and is it just him or is that flush on Rin’s face getting a little darker?

 

“I...I have a matter I wish to discuss with you.” His lieutenant manages and Seijuurou grins widely, straightening up.

 

“Oh? Is that so?”

 

“Indeed.” Rin affirms dryly, glancing around and casually shifting his weight so that he stands closer to his commander. “It concerns the hostess, as a matter of fact.”

 

Seijuurou nods once, abruptly catching the other by the arm and moving to the center of the room where several dancers were already converging.

 

“I see.” One hand goes to Rin’s waist on habit; the younger bumps him with his hip to remind to move it to his shoulder and Seijuurou smiles apologetically.

 

 _Whoops_ , he mouths, and Rin laughs softly.

 

“I always forget, too.” He reassures, holding his commander’s upraised hand loosely in his own. “You remember the moves that I taught you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The music picks up and Seijuurou leads them in a neat little circle, moving carefully around the other dancers as they find their rhythm.

 

“So, about tonight’s lovely hostess.” The commander begins, and Rin picks up on the topic.

 

“Chigusa Hanamura. She’s the daughter of a wealthy businessman, and she’s next in line to inherit her father’s empire. This little affair is designed to sway the opinions of the Ryūgazaki family, who they’re attempting to make a deal with.”

 

Seijuurou nods, trading hands and glancing around.

 

“How’s it working?”

 

“From what I’ve gathered, well enough.” Rin admits, fingertips lingering along the curve of his commander’s neck before darting down to take his free hand. The contact is deliberate and rather stimulating; Seijuurou shoots his lieutenant a warning look through narrowed, golden eyes and shakes his head slightly.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Rin leans into the word, rolling his eyes at Seijuurou’s caution before becoming serious again. “They’re pretty close to stipulating the final terms of the agreement. Thoughts on the matter?”

 

“As long as it’s all legal.” The commander comments just as the song finishes, and they withdraw from each other to clap politely along with the rest of the crowd. A new piece starts up, faster and a little more risqué; Rin laughs in delight and turns back to Seijuurou, a hopeful question in his eyes, and really, how is he not supposed to cave into that?

 

“Fine. But this is the last dance.” He orders, and his lieutenant gives him a sunny, albeit mischievous smile.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

It isn’t long before the older man begins to regret his decision. The new song is faster paced, vaguely Latin in composition, and precisely the kind of music that Rin loves and is very good at dancing to in a very indecent fashion. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him, but considering their present location...he’s trying to maintain some semblance of poise, Seijuurou can tell, but there’s still too much arching of his spine, too much movement in his hips. He’s graceful, gorgeous, seven levels of sin and heaven and just barely restrained to reality by the steady pressure of his commander’s hand set firmly at his waist.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Seijuurou hisses after Rin arches against him for the third time. “You’re going to blow our cover!”

 

“Don’t care,” the other says breathlessly, and his commander is caught off-guard by the moan hidden in his voice. “Do you know what it’s been like to have to watch you all night? Just seeing you standing there...do you have any idea of how good you look in that dress uniform?”

 

“Do tell, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou teases, briefly wondering if Rin has any idea of how good _he_ looks in that dress uniform. “Although I feel like we’ve had this discussion before...”

 

“The first time we met, actually.” The younger remarks snidely, whirling quickly under his commander’s extended arm before continuing. “You were a captain, I was the new lieutenant, and you informed me in your slightly inebriated state that you wished to kiss me.”

 

“Only after telling you how radiant you looked in that suit and asking you for a dance!” Seijuurou protests. “And you were quite flattered by my attention if memory serves me correctly.”

 

“I’m not blind.” Rin scoffs. “Anyone with good taste would’ve been swept up by you and your captain’s charms.”

 

“And anyone with eyes would’ve been stunned near speechless by how beautiful you were.” His commander murmurs, leaning down so his mouth hovers next to Rin’s ear. “Just like I am now.”

 

His lieutenant’s breath catches even as his expression barely flickers; regardless, he stands a little closer than he needs to and at this point, Seijuurou lets him. Their night here is almost done, soon they can escape this uptight, impersonal hell and go back to the hotel...lock the doors...draw the blinds...pick up where they were forced to leave off, Rin’s uniform half-removed and in delightful disarray, his hair undone and spilled across the pillow, face flushed as he arched into his commander’s touch –

 

“I know that face.” The younger man teases and Seijuurou frowns at him, slightly miffed at having been removed from his fantasies.

 

“And what of it?”

 

Rin laughs indulgently, swaying easily with the slowing pace of the music. Here in the low lighting he’s even more ethereal than usual, the stress on his face erased by the highlights and shadows and the carefree smile on his mouth, and Seijuurou decides right then and there that this is the kind of thing he could never live without. The feeling pulls through him in a sudden, dizzying rush and he inhales sharply, hand clenching reflexively at Rin’s waist and bringing a light frown to his lieutenant’s face.

 

“Is something the matter?” he starts, but a finger pressed to his lips halts the words in his throat.

 

“We’re going.” Seijuurou hisses, glancing around before adding a slightly more urgent “ _Now_.”

 

  
Rin is almost concerned until he recognizes the glint in his commander’s eyes. He grins.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

___________________________________________________

 

“You made that far harder than it needed to be.”Rin complains breathlessly, back pressed up against the door at his commander’s insistence.

 

“Not my fault you’re so ridiculously, sinfully attractive.” Seijuurou murmurs into Rin’s throat. “Hell, you even _smell_ good. What kind of succubus are you?”

 

“A damn lucky one.”

 

His commander freezes where he stands, one hand on Rin’s hip and the other at the small of his back, holding him close ad still trapping the younger man between him and the door as the words send a thrill through him. Concerned by the sudden pause, his lieutenant twitches questioningly in his grip.

 

“Seijuurou?”

 

The name has barely left his mouth when his commander surges down and kisses him fiercely, slamming Rin back against the door without any other distinguishable warning.

 

“F-fuck,” Rin gasps when Seijuurou breaks contact, head falling back and hitting the wooden door with a solid thunk.

 

“You want to?” his commander’s voice is low next to his ear and the younger man shivers.

 

“Y-yeah. Let’s do that.”

 

Seijuurou grins and reaches past his lieutenant to unlock the door, taking great care to push up against him as he does so.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

The older man laughs at Rin’s muffled groan of discontent, nudging the door open before stepping in and closing it surely behind them. Barely a moment passes before the younger man fights back, grabbing his commander by the hair and yanking him down for a bruising kiss, body arching up even as Seijuurou grinds powerfully down.

 

“You were waiting for that, weren’t you.” It's not even a question as younger man accuses breathlessly as he withdraws, face flushed and lips swollen.

 

“Maybe.” Seijuurou leans in to kiss him again, somewhat softer this time. “But that’s enough waiting, wouldn’t you say?”

 

___________________________________________________

 

He’s been watching him all night, the way he moves, the way he twists. Honestly, he’s beautiful, graceful and giving. He can hear every trembling moan, every desperate gasp of breath, every muffled cry and it’s clear to see that he’s completely overwhelmed and caught up in this; it’s just as well, for Seijuurou is completely caught up in him.

 

“Do you need me to slow down?” he asks for what must be the tenth time now, and Rin lets out a broken whimper of a growl, kicking his lover’s lower back for having the gall to ask such a stupid question.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” the younger man hisses, the threat going higher at the end as Seijuurou’s fingertips ghost along the sharp cut of his hipbones. “For fuck’s sake, _move_ – _ah!_ ”

 

Rin arches, crying out as his commander pushes back inside of him. “ _Fuck!_ ”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Seijuurou grins, kissing his lieutenant’s forehead and laughing when he receives another sharp kick to the back for his teasing. “Must you be like that? You wanted this too!”

 

“Yeah, and I want _more_ ,” Rin manages, gritting his teeth on another moan when the older man nuzzles into his throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses under his jaw.

 

“As you wish.” Seijuurou murmurs against his skin, intimate and low, and moves again. His lover gasps, swallows, _writhes_ ; the older man pushes forward with powerful thrusts, entwining his fingers with Rin’s and the younger man keens loudly, back arching and lips parted on each heaving breath. Face flushed, hair tangled, eyes glazed and dark behind fluttering lashes, Rin is drowning in this and, lost within his lover’s touch, he finds the first true clarity of the night. Never mind the falseness, the insincerity, the pretending. Forget the honeyed words and damning praises and elaborate lies. There is nothing but pleasure now, nothing but the safety of Seijuurou’s arms around him, the searing heat of his lips on his skin, the pulse of emotion and the absolute, all-consuming sensory overload that accompanies all of this. It’s everything that he wants, that he needs, and he’s never going to stop wanting it, never going to stop needing it. Seijuurou is everything, his commander, his comrade, his friend, his lover; he’s Rin’s constant, his rock, his best backup in any situation and the one person he can trust implicitly and without hesitation. It’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach where the pleasure starts, a notion where Seijuurou kisses him, a sentiment in the grip of his hands and the thrust of his body and the sound of his voice, broken and hoarse with strain.

 

“Rin, I-”

 

“I love you.” Rin breaks in, panting, titillating friction rendering him almost wordless. “Seijuurou. _Please_ , I-”

 

“I love you too, ssh, you’re alright. I’ve got you.” Seijuurou can hardly breathe either, voice shaking on a suppressed moan as he manages to push the words out. “Rin. _Rin_. I love you. Gods, I love you.”

 

One hand moves, stroking clumsily, and Rin cries out, spine arching at the change and head tipping back. The pace changes, nearing the end of it all, Seijuurou driving his hips down harder and Rin pushing up into it and they’re beyond themselves again, lungs bursting, voices wavering on moans and gasps, limbs tangled up together. One breathes in, the other forces air out; inhale, exhale, push and pull, curve and arch, unhindered cry and muffled groan, and there comes a point where the culmination is too much –

 

Seijuurou finishes with a low gasp, body trembling; Rin climaxes with a scream, head thrown back and gone, gone, gone.

 

___________________________________________________

 

“I meant it, you know.” Rin murmurs into Seijuurou’s neck from where he’s curled up against him, wrapped up in his commander’s arms and drowsy from the events of the night. Seijuurou, who has been tracing little patterns against the skin of his lover’s back with his fingertips, stops briefly to shift and kiss Rin’s forehead.

 

“Yeah. I meant it too. I love you, Rin.”

 

The younger man snuggles closer, eyes drifting shut and a small smile curling his lips, safe in the world that Seijuurou has given him and, for now, free from the ones where he must pretend not to belong to him.

 

“I love you too, Seijuurou.”


End file.
